Feliz Natal!
by Rita Rios
Summary: É Natal! Triste para alguns,mas isso não impede que as pessoas sempre desejem felicidades!O que duas pessoas que deixaram há muito de se ver no natal fazem quando se reencontram na mesma data? Será essa a parte triste ou feliz do Natal?


Oi! Primeiro de tudo, eu não possuo Naruto, a única coisa que é minha é a idéia e a história. Em segundo lugar, é minha primeira fic de Naruto, apesar de ser UA, só encaixei as personagens em uma história que estava na minha cabeça uma noite dessas(passei a madrugada escrevendo). Terceiro, eu ia publicar antes do natal, mas tava sem internet que só voltou hoje, então perdoem o atraso no tema e nos desejos.

Independente das crenças de cada um: Um ótimo ano novo! E que todos os dias sejam um Feliz Natal!

**Feliz Natal!**

**Eles só podiam estar de brincadeira.**

**Não tinham outra coisa pra fazer não?**

**Feliz Natal!**

**Grande coisa!**

**O que afinal era o natal?**

**Apenas uma data, porque realmente o que todos diziam, o nascimento de Jesus, nem tinha sido no dia 25 de Dezembro.**

**Pelo menos deveriam comemorar na data certa. Além disso, se era aniversário de Jesus, porque dar felicidades a ele?**

**O mundo é muito sem noção.**

**Já não basta o dia que ele teve no escritório, ainda aparece uma árvore ambulante e um Papai Noel dançante que lhe faz dar um pulo de susto e os vendedores rirem da cara dele.Não, como se eu tivesse a obrigação de saber que ele ia se mexer do nada!**

**Feliz Natal!**

**E lá vem de novo.**

**Falando sério,não to agüentando mais essa frase, especialmente as músicas.**

**Bate o sino!**

**Fala sério!**

**Por que não bate com o sino na cabeça de um (ou de vários)?**

**Isso seria bem mais produtivo, apesar de alguns poderem pensar que é agressão.**

**Agressão era o que ele estava sofrendo, sendo agredido por todas essas luzes,decorações, papais noéis, musiquinhas felizes, de gente feliz, que pensa que todo mundo quer ser feliz junto com ela.**

**Algumas pessoas só não podem.**

**Será que não entendem?**

**Pra algumas pessoas o natal é a pior época do ano.**

**Será que não percebem o quanto estão sendo egoístas?**

**Já pensou? Esse povo todo comemorando e cantando e o vizinho de luto pelo filho.É cruel imaginar, mas essas coisas acontecem.**

**Não é porque é natal que coisas ruins param de acontecer, pelo contrário, tem gente que se aproveita da situação... gente que gosta de ferir.**

**Não que eu seja uma dessas pessoas, mas eu sei que elas estão por ai, rondando, esperando o mínimo sinal de fragilidade para atacar.**

**Por isso, eu jamais enfraqueço.**

**Bom, tirando a parte do Papai Noel dançante, porque aquilo foi totalmente inesperado, espero ataques de gente não de bonecos.**

**Se bem que deveria depois de ver aqueles filmes de brinquedos assassinos.**

**Vêem como é o nosso mundo?**

**Até sobre brinquedos que matam fazem filmes!**

**Pensando nisso, esses bonecos de neve são meios suspeitos!**

**Mas quem vai me dar ouvidos?**

**As pessoas não conseguem ouvir com toda essa cantoria.**

**Pelo menos se todos fossem afinados...**

**Meu bolso ta tremendo.**

**Droga, é meu irmão.**

**Irmão esse que não vai me convencer de jeito nenhum a ceiar com ele essa noite.**

**Mas ta tentando.**

**Muito.**

**-Alô.**

**-Sasuke, é você?**

**-Não, é o coelho da páscoa!**

**-Pelo menos seria bom responder que é o Papai Noel, irmãozinho!**

**-Fala logo Itachi, isso enche o saco.**

**-Calma,calma. Você saiu tão depressa do escritório que nem deu pra perguntar se você vem essa noite.**

**-Na verdade, você me perguntou isso três vezes hoje e eu respondi não para todas.**

**-Ah,mas você não ouviu toda a pergunta.**

**-O que mais além de "Sasuke, vem ceiar essa noite lá em casa?" tinha?**

**-O Naruto vai estar lá!**

**...**

**...**

**-Sasuke?**

**-Te vejo lá!**

**Ta. Eu aceitei. Me crucifiquem.**

**Mas Itachi é minha única família desde que houve um incêndio horrível que matou todos os outros integrantes da nossa família que estavam em uma festa de casamento, menos nós dois. Porque eu estava com febre e Itachi ficou cuidando de mim. Ele cuida de mim desde então, sempre cuidou, na verdade.**

**Fomos para um abrigo até ele fazer 18 anos. Foi lá que conhecemos Naruto. **

**Ele também não tinha família, a não ser o padrinho, um escritor pervertido que ia visitá-lo de vez em quando.**

**Nós dois ficamos amigos, verdadeiros irmãos. Não que eu vá admitir isso em voz alta pra alguém, mas amo Naruto demais, mais do que Itachi. **

**Não queria sair do orfanato sem ele. Itachi tentou adotá-lo, mas não conseguiu.**

**Sempre o visitava.**

**Quando fizemos 18 anos fomos para a mesma universidade e passamos a morar juntos, perto do campus.**

**Vivemos coisas demais juntos.**

**Quando o padrinho dele morreu,eu o apoiei o máximo que pude.**

**Na verdade, Naruto foi a luz que me tirou das trevas em que me afundei depois da morte dos meus pais, o mínimo que podia fazer por ele era dar meu ombro pra chorar.**

**Nós somos muito diferentes.**

**Ninguém acredita que somos amigos.**

**Ele adora o natal.**

**Na verdade, faz 5 anos que não o vejo.**

**A última vez foi em um natal.**

**Tínhamos acabado de nos formar e eu comecei a trabalhar com Itachi na empresa que nossos pais nos deixaram. Naruto quis viajar, conhecer o mundo. Queria que eu fosse com ele, mas eu recusei.**

**Tivemos uma briga feia na ceia de natal na casa de Itachi, que sempre convida os amigos e funcionários para comemorar a data.**

**O estranho é que, diferente de todas as minhas brigas com Naruto, não fizemos as pazes cinco minutos depois. Tanto porque cinco minutos depois ele já tinha batido a porta na minha cara, entrado no táxi e rumado para o aeroporto.**

**O pior é que nem lembro do motivo da briga, mas lembro as palavras que usei e sei que nada justifica o que disse.**

**Durante esses cinco anos me concentrei no trabalho e não tive contato direto com Naruto.**

**Só fiquei sabendo sobre ele através de Itachi e de um ou outro colega de faculdade que encontrei pelo caminho. Não mantive contato amplo com eles, Naruto sim.**

**Ele é sociável. Eu não.**

**Quero voltar a vê-lo.**

**Não que eu vá pedir desculpas. Já fazem 5 anos.**

**Ele nem deve lembrar da briga.**

**Eu que sou ridículo e fico pensando muito em besteiras. **

**Quero dizer,não é como se fosse importante.**

**Nós só estragamos uma amizade de uma vida.**

**Amizades acabam o tempo inteiro...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Ta legal!**

**Eu quero fazer as pazes com ele.**

**Eu quero Naruto de volta a minha vida.**

**Mas não sabia como voltar a falar com ele.**

**Hoje eu vou ser obrigado a encontrar uma forma. **

**Ai droga!**

**Eu tenho que comprar um presente!**

**Hoje é véspera de natal e eu tenho que entrar em lojas para comprar presentes.**

**Feliz Natal!**

**Eu odeio o Natal! **

* * *

**Eu nunca mais vou entrar em uma loja na minha vida.**

**Eu fui empurrado, pisoteado, agredido física e verbalmente, além de tudo isso fui assaltado, porque aquele preço só pode ter sido um roubo, não há outra explicação.**

**Parecia que eu tinha entrado em algum tipo de formigueiro em que as formiguinhas ficam amassadas de tantas que são, mas não, era só o shopping.**

**Sair de lá foi um alívio, apesar da quantidade relativamente menor da minha conta corrente.**

**Feliz Natal!**

**E lá vamos nós de novo.**

**Eles ainda sorriem enquanto dizem isso.**

**Bom, pra eles é feliz, até o estacionamento ficou mais caro nessa época. Como é que pode?**

**Depois o Naruto ainda fala que esse é o feriado do amor e da simplicidade.**

**Sei, esse é o feriado em que tem mais esfomeados em busca de dinheiro, isso sim.**

**Agora, tudo que preciso fazer é chegar ao meu apartamento, tomar um banho, me arrumar e ir até a casa do meu irmão.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Tem uma buzina tocando Noite Feliz atrás de mim.**

**Odeio gente que fica buzinando quando ta tudo parado.**

**Quer que eu faça o que?**

**Passe voando em cima dos carros da frente?**

**Se é isso, por que ele mesmo não passa?**

**Ou será que é só pra mostrar a modernidade da buzina?**

**Se bem que isso é relativo, quero dizer, essa música tem quantos anos?**

**Porque eu conheço desde que nasci e sei que meus pais conheciam desde que eles nasceram.**

**De moderna a música em si não tem nada.**

**E de feliz a noite tem menos ainda.**

**Faltam três horas para meia-noite.**

**Sai do shopping há 30 minutos e andei duas quadras.**

**Produtivo.**

**Faltam só 10 quadras pra chegar ao meu apartamento e mais 15 depois para casa do Itachi. **

**Pelo menos eu vou poder chegar para o Réveillon.**

**Só espero que Naruto ainda esteja lá.**

**...**

**Falando sério. O que esse povo ainda ta fazendo na rua?**

**Não deviam ta comemorando em casa não?**

**Mas não, deixam tudo pra última hora e ficam assim.**

**Tudo bem que, tecnicamente, eu também estou aqui e que também deixei tudo pra última hora, mas...eu tive motivo.**

**Eu realmente não esperava ter que comprar presentes hoje.**

**Do Itachi já encomendei pela internet a semanas, mas na festa eu vou encontrar gente que preciso presentear por causa da formalidade.**

**Sem falar do Naruto...**

**Se bem que nesse caso é diferente.**

**Ah...**

**Ta andando...**

**Parece que eu tinha razão.**

**Algum vizinho vai estar de luto essa noite pelo filho. Um garoto de uns 15 anos está no chão, tem bombeiros e polícia em peso aqui, ele estava na moto sem capacete. **

**Feliz Natal!**

**Não para todos.**

* * *

**Ta legal!**

**Estou aqui!**

**E cheguei relativamente cedo.**

**Depois daquele trecho o transito não tava tão ruim, só o normal.**

**Falta uma hora para meia-noite.**

**A festa costuma começar as 21 horas, estou duas horas atrasado, mas sei que vão entender.**

**O problema é que eu to há 10 minutos aqui na porta e não sei se quero entrar.**

**É**** claro que aceitei para ver Naruto e falar com ele de novo, mas... O que é que vou dizer?**

**Ele não entrou em contato todos esses anos e ele não é de guardar rancor.**

**E se ele não quiser me ver de novo?**

**Depois do que eu disse, eu não o culparia.**

**Ah, quer saber... Essa é a festa do meu irmão e da minha empresa, eu vou estar nela sim.**

**Jingle Bell Rock!**

**Itachi colocou isso como campainha.**

**Só pode ser perseguição.**

**Pelo menos acaba depois de amanhã.**

**-Oi irmãozinho! Pensei que não vinha mais.**

**-Problemas no transito.**

**-Ok.**

**Entrei.**

**Feliz Natal!**

**Era o que todos diziam. Eu só acenava.**

**Deixei os presentes na árvore gigantesca no meio do salão e olhei ao redor procurando o cabelo dourado de Naruto. Nem sinal.**

**O que é estranho porque quando ele está em algum lugar é impossível não notá-lo.**

**Será que o Itachi me enganou?**

**-Oi Sasuke-kun!**

**-Ah, oi Sakura!-Respondi distraído, ainda olhando ao redor. Sakura estudou na mesma universidade em que nós e também no mesmo ano, sempre deu em cima de mim de forma descarada, o que era incomodo porque Naruto era apaixonado por ela.**

**Sinceramente, nunca vi muita graça, apesar dela ser um pouquinho legal.**

**O que, vindo de mim, é um grande elogio.**

**Conversei com ela sobre amenidades, ainda buscando o loiro em algum lugar. Até que desisti e perguntei se ela o tinha visto.**

**Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para baixo e para os lados logo depois.**

**Estava escondendo algo.**

**-Ele ainda não chegou.-Respondeu.-Mas...talvez você deva saber antes dele chegar.**

**-Saber o que?**

**-Sasuke, Naruto não...**

**-Sakura-chan, dance comigo em nossa primavera da juventude, por favor!-Pediu Lee, outro colega nosso, empolgado.**

**Ela olhou pra mim, mas desviou rápido o olhar e aceitou o convite.**

**Isso foi estranho.**

**Sakura nunca dançaria com Lee.**

**Mas o que ela ia dizer?**

**Bom, vou descobrir quando Naruto chegar, afinal, não faltava muito para meia-noite e ele tinha que chegar até lá, não é?**

**Dei outra olhada ao redor, mas não o vi. Fui para a varanda e olhei para o portão. Nem sinal de alguém chegando e pelo que vi, já estavam todos aqui, até Kakashi, diretor da empresa, que sempre era o último a chegar. **

**Feliz Natal!**

**Será?**

* * *

**Faltam 10 minutos.**

**Já falei com todo mundo daqui, bom... **

**Eles falaram eu dei uns acenos e "hns" por ai.**

**Feliz Natal!**

**Não agüento mais essa frase e ninguém vai me fazer dizer isso.**

**Ridículo.**

**Cadê o Naruto?**

**Será que ele não vem para a ceia?**

**Sim, porque a festa do Itachi vai até as 21 horas de amanhã.**

**Mas eu vou embora a 1 da manhã e só volto depois das duas da tarde, não posso faltar o compromisso que tenho.**

**Itachi sabe disso e, apesar de ninguém mais saber o motivo, também sabem que faço isso todo ano.**

**Naruto tem que chegar.**

**Queria que ele fosse comigo esse ano!**

**Ele gostaria e talvez me perdoaria por ser um idiota sobre nem lembro o que.**

**Será que ele lembra o porquê da gente ter brigado?**

**Porque eu estou me esforçando ao máximo, mas não consigo lembrar mesmo.**

**...**

"**Jingle Bell Rock" tocando.**

**Tem alguém na porta.**

**Eu passo pela montanha de gente que está no salão e chego mais perto da entrada onde vejo Itachi abraçar alguém e chamar para entrar.**

**Alguém de cabelo dourado.**

**Chego perto e quando o abraço acaba ele fica de frente para mim.**

**...**

**Esse não é Naruto!**

**Não pode ser!**

**Cadê a minha luz?**

**O brilho dos olhos e o sorriso contagiante?**

**O que está na minha frente é uma sombra borrada do amigo que eu tive um dia.**

**Naruto, o que aconteceu com você?**

**-Olá,Sasuke!**

**Sua voz está mais rouca, parece triste.**

**Eu só continuo olhando pra você e sei que estão todos olhando, esperando alguma coisa, talvez uma brecha para te cumprimentar. Brecha essa que não darei.**

**Segurei o seu braço e te arrastei para porta, passando a varanda e virando no quintal para chegar a parte de trás da casa onde tem um jardim pequeno.**

**Você se deixou guiar por todo o caminho sem dar um pio.**

**Quem é você?**

**Onde está Naruto?**

**-O que aconteceu com você?**

**Perguntei de supetão.**

**Você apenas me olhou, de um jeito tão calmo que lembrou de mim mesmo e a irritação que senti só me levou a pensar se essa é a forma como as pessoas se sentem pelas minhas reações.**

**Ainda olhando pra você lembrei o que Sakura começara a dizer e entendi. Naruto não era o mesmo.**

**Mas o que mudou você?**

**-O que aconteceu, Naruto?**

**Perguntei irritado.**

**-Do que está falando?**

**-Você está diferente, sereno, apagado.**

**-E você, logo você, se importa?**

**Isso doeu!**

**Bem no fundo!**

**A forma como ele falou, tanto quanto o que ele falou. Cortou alguma coisa dentro de mim.**

**Acho que foi meu coração.**

**-Se não me importasse, não perguntaria.**

**Falei mais calmo.**

**Ele me olhou com desconfiança, como se me avaliasse.**

**Aquele olhar também doeu.**

**Naruto nunca desconfiava de ninguém, chegava a ser ingênuo em demasia. As pessoas se aproveitavam disso. Eu o protegia disso.**

**-As pessoas mudam.**

**Foi o que ele disse. **

**De forma simples, serena e apagada, tal qual sua expressão, seu olhar.**

**-Mas o que causou isso?**

**Ele riu.**

**Não o riso aberto, feliz e expressivo do Naruto; mas um riso frio, sarcástico, triste.**

**-Você ainda pergunta?Você ousa me perguntar?**

**Disse ele dando um passo para frente em cada pergunta.**

**Eu reagi como um covarde. **

**Dei dois passos para trás.**

**-Do que está falando?**

**-Cinco anos atrás. Nesse mesmo jardim... Isso faz você se lembrar de algo, Sasuke?**

**É**** claro que faz. A nossa briga. As coisas que eu disse para um Naruto que se encolhia da forma como eu estava me encolhendo agora.**

**Fora isso?**

**Fora eu quem destruiu meu amigo?**

**Por que foi mesmo que a gente brigou?**

**-Naruto...eu. Sinto muito! Eu não queria...**

**-Não queria o que? Dizer que eu era um incomodo, que já deveria ter ido embora, que deveria até ser melhor se eu morresse de uma vez.**

**Naruto falou isso com uma calma e frieza que em qualquer outra ocasião me deixaria orgulhoso.**

**-Você era meu irmão Sasuke!-Continuou.-Tudo, você era tudo que eu tinha. Claro que eu tinha outros amigos, mas você era minha única família. E você queria que eu estivesse morto e por que?**

**-Eu não queria você morto, eu não lembro porque disse aquelas coisas.**

**-Não lembra? Eu sim! Você disse essas coisas depois de eu te dizer uma coisa.**

**Ele parou para respirar, parecia que precisava se forçar a repetir o que disse no passado. Deve ter sido ruim.**

**-Feliz Natal!**

**Eu cai. Ali no chão, enfrente a esse novo Naruto, eu desabei no chão de uma forma bem deselegante.**

**Ouvia a música e o riso dentro da casa indicando que a ceia começara sem nós e as lembranças voltaram.**

**Minha frustração por Naruto sair de viagem e termos que nos afastar pela primeira vez desde que nos conhecemos por um longo período de tempo porque Itachi não me liberaria do trabalho para ir com ele.**

**As luzes de natal espalhadas na cidade que só me faziam lembrar que o Natal seria o último dia que veria meu melhor amigo em um longo tempo.**

**Que a minha luz me abandonaria em meio a minhas trevas!**

**E quando Naruto chegou sorrindo e me desejou Feliz Natal de todo coração eu explodi em cima dele toda a frustração que essa perda temporária me causaria, mas quando ele bateu a porta e saiu correndo eu esqueci porque gritei em primeiro lugar porque, pela primeira vez, eu vi minha luz, meu amigo, desfazer o sorriso e chorar de tristeza.**

**Passei o resto da noite e dia sentado no meu quarto. Remoendo minhas atitudes, mas com orgulho demais para pedir desculpas até que o horário de vôo de Naruto passou e eu perdi minha chance.**

**E ali estávamos nós. **

**Cinco anos depois.**

**Apesar do que eu fiz nos natais seguintes, tentando amenizar a culpa, nada funcionou. No fundo eu esperava que eu tivesse um bom motivo para as coisas que disse, mas essa foi a mais banal razão, até mesmo comparada a briga que tivemos quando nos conhecemos para saber quem pulava mais alto.**

**Eu destruí nossa amizade, eu destruí meu amigo.**

**Eu apaguei minha luz!**

**Mas ele estava ali agora e eu também.**

**E já chegava a uma da manhã.**

**Eu sorri e me levantei em um pulo, assustando Naruto como eu me assustei com o Papai Noel dançante. Não sei se pelo brusco movimento ou pelo sorriso em meu rosto.**

**-Eu sei que nada vai mudar o que aconteceu nesses anos e sei que a culpa é minha, mas, por favor Naruto, me deixe tentar. Me deixe te dar meu presente de Natal.**

**Ele me olhou mais desconfiado do que antes, mas acabou acenando.**

**Eu sorri um pouco mais e o guiei para o meu carro.**

**Enquanto nós saíamos da casa e seguíamos pela rua eu pensava que sim, aquele ainda seria um Feliz Natal!**

* * *

**O brilho estava lá. Nos olhos. Mesmo que ainda fraco.**

**E o canto direito da boca dele estava levantado. **

**Era um começo.**

**Mesmo que ele estivesse sorrindo pelo simples fato de estar gozando da minha cara.**

**-E...você fez isso nesses 4 anos?**

**Perguntou tentando obviamente segurar o riso.**

**Estreitei meus olhos e acenei.**

**-Um. Por que?- Perguntou de novo.**

**Ele estava se divertindo as minhas custas, ele sabe o que vou responder, mas quer que eu fale.**

**Esse dobe.**

**-Porque eu sabia que você faria isso se estivesse aqui, era uma forma de me redimir com você, mesmo sem você saber, porque...**

**-Por que...?-Incentivou.**

**-Porque você disse que fazer o bem, nos faz bem. Especialmente nessa época. Satisfeito?**

**-Bom, você estava certo, se me chamassem como te chamaram eu aceitaria, mas...**

**Ele parou e deu um ronco de riso.**

**-Eu não ia usar essa roupa não.**

**E lá foi ele, gargalhando às minhas custas. **

**À****s custas, na verdade, da fantasia de Papai Noel que eu estava usando, com barba, barriga e todo o resto. Incluindo um saco cheio de presentes.**

**Bem, ele rindo de mim era melhor do que aquela casca que encontrei há poucas horas na festa.**

**Agora nós estávamos em frente ao orfanato em que nos conhecemos. **

**Todos os anos eu saía da festa de Itachi e me arrumava. Depois ia para o orfanato e deixava vários presentes para as crianças que lá estavam.**

**Depois disso eu voltava pra casa, tirava toda aquela parafernália natalina e dormia até me recuperar, porque sempre alguma criança, ou várias, pegavam o Papai Noel entregando os presentes e eu brincava com elas até altas horas.**

**Quando acordava eu voltava para festa.**

**Não entendam mal.**

**Não é que eu goste do Natal, ou da tradição do Papai Noel, ou de brincar com aquele bando de crianças.**

**Mas...quando elas olhavam os presentes, ou a mim fantasiado e abriam um sorriso esquecendo sua própria situação de aprisionamento, solidão e incerteza (como foi comigo e com Naruto, além de milhares de outras crianças pelo mundo) ali, naquele instante, vale a pena!**

**-Não seja idiota, eu só uso isso pra se elas me pegarem não vão desconfiar!**

**-Nunca pensei que você se importasse em não destruir as ilusões das crianças.**

**-Alguém me disse uma vez que uma vida cheia de certezas e vazia de ilusões, é uma vida cheia de dúvidas e vazia de esperança.**

**Eu olhei em seus olhos, eles brilhavam um pouco mais, mas ele estava sério. Mais ainda.**

**Estava surpreso.**

**-Você se lembra disso?**

**-Eu nunca vou esquecer. Foi o que você me disse no nosso primeiro Natal juntos quando eu perguntei se você tinha certeza que Papai Noel existia.**

**-Sasuke, eu...**

**Ele parecia mais rouco ainda, como se estivesse prestes a chorar.**

**Eu o parei e disse:**

**-Depois. Agora tem 17 crianças que estão esperando a visita do Papai Noel e seu ajudante.**

**Falei indo em direção a entrada. Depois olhei para onde ele estava parado e disse:**

**-Vem ajudante, temos muito o que fazer, hohoho!**

**Ele prendeu mais o riso e me seguiu enquanto eu entrava no abrigo e dizia:**

**-Feliz Natal!**

* * *

**Ficamos lá até o amanhecer. As crianças enlouqueceram com Naruto que, quando com elas, voltou a ser o meu Naruto, a minha luz.**

**Brincamos por horas e quando finalmente saímos do abrigo, eu estava totalmente acabado.**

**Naruto dirigiu até meu apartamento, mas nós não falamos.**

**O clima não estava pesado como no jardim, mas era óbvio que as coisas ainda estavam balançadas.**

**Cinco horas não podem apagar cinco anos.**

**Quando chegamos ele me ajudou a voltar a ser Sasuke e agora, com um leve sorriso me disse:**

**-Obrigado pelo presente! Foi maravilhoso você compartilhar isso comigo.**

**-Eu também agradeço, não só por compartilhar isso comigo, mas também por me ajudar a chegar aqui. Nos outros anos eu tive que sair dirigindo ainda com a fantasia para as crianças não me pegarem, além de já estar acabado.**

**Ele riu. Um riso simples.**

**-Pois é! Estamos ficando velhos!**

**Disse se estirando no sofá.**

**-Quer beber alguma coisa?**

**-Não. Será que posso dormir aqui no sofá? Sabe, meu carro ficou na casa do seu irmão.**

** -Claro. Bem,vou dormir.**

**Eu fui em direção ao quarto.**

**-Sasuke!**

**-Sim!**

**Voltei até ele que se levantou do sofá e tirou algo do bolso da jaqueta.**

**-Eu nunca tive a chance de te dar o presente daquele Natal. Não é mais o que era, mas...**

**Falou me entregando a caixa e coçando a nuca com a mão livre.**

**Então ele ainda faz isso quando nervoso!**

**Não sei porque me surpreende, ele sempre fez.**

**-Sabe...eu também tenho seu presente aqui.-Disse e estendi a caixa que eu tinha colocado em cima da cômoda quando cheguei do shopping.**

**Incrível como nós dois guardamos o presente que íamos dar ao outro.**

**Abri o meu e não pude evitar começar a chorar ao ler o cartão.**

"**Sasuke, não pense nesse celular como aquele que vamos usar quando afastados, mas sim como aquele que vamos usar para nos manter próximos, Naruto."**

**Senti vergonha de meu presente, tão simples e sem mensagem além de um "Feliz Natal dobe".**

**Por isso me surpreendi ao ouvir alguém chorar do outro lado da sala também.**

**Naruto chorava segurando a moldura com a foto dos dois ainda crianças no orfanato e emburrados, cada um olhando para um lado, tirada depois de uma de suas inúteis brigas.**

**-Obrigado,obrigado.**

**Dizia Naruto sem parar de chorar.**

**Eu me aproximei e o abracei pedindo desculpa.**

**Logo nos separamos e ele enxugou o rosto dizendo:**

**-Bom,já chega desse momento tão sentimental e vamos dormir. To quebrado e ainda nem comi nada na ceia e isso é culpa sua teme.**

**E lá estava...**

**Ainda não era o meu amigo, o meu irmão, mas logo voltaria a ser. Eu sei.**

**Porque era assim que deveria ser, afinal...**

**-Feliz Natal!**

**Dissemos juntos como despedida antes de ele deitar no sofá e eu ir pra minha cama no quarto.**

**...afinal o Natal é apenas mais uma data. Mas ao invés de tornar essa data menos especial, deveríamos nos esforçar para fazer das outras tão especiais quanto.**

**Porque se tem uma coisa que não podemos negar é que todos merecem um Feliz Natal!**

**

* * *

  
**

**DEDICADO A TODOS OS VIZINHOS DE LUTO, A TODAS AS CRIANÇAS INSTITUCIONALIZADAS, A TODOS OS AMIGOS SEPARADOS. **

**QUE UM DIA SEJA PERMITIDO A TODOS DO MUNDO TER UM FELIZ NATAL!**


End file.
